


give your heart and soul to me

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, even though its a modern au, this is fluff unless you think of it in the sequence of the show in which laurens dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments in between the chaos were their favorites.</p><p>[ prompt: lams + things you said under the stars and in the grass ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	give your heart and soul to me

“I used to wish I lived on a star.” Alexander commented, dark eyes taking in the night sky. It was a warm summer night, their last chance to spend some time all together before the semester ended.

John and Alex had stolen away from the crowd of drunk students, with some blankets and a bottle of champagne in tow. They were left with a pleasant buzz, the millions of stars shining overhead, and each other.

“I used to want to live on Pluto. It’s the coolest planet.” John replied.

“Pluto isn’t a planet.“ Alexander reminded him, and John huffed.

“You’re right. It isn’t a planet, it is the best planet.” He argued, causing Alex to chuckle lightly. John was positive that he could listen to that all day, and never grow weary of the fluttery feeling in his gut.

“That kind of thinking is unethical.”

“So’s the Oxford comma.” John said, pointedly, and Alexander whipped his head to the side, jaw squared.

“You’ll have to pry the Oxford comma from my cold, dead hands, John Laurens.” He warned, and John laughed, taking a sip of wine. They were sitting on a multicolored quilt Hercules had made, and from where they were positioned, John could hear the soft music being played. It was an old French song, one that he’d heard Lafayette humming numerous times.

“Hey, c’mere.” John stood up, pulling Alex along with him, much to the other man’s curiosity. John intertwined their fingers, and tugged him closer, swaying along with the music. Alexander gave him an amused look.

“I never pictured you as a dancer, John.” He commented, but didn’t oppose, choosing instead to place his head on John’s chest.

“I’ve got the music in me.” He quipped, listening to the sweet tune of the song.

“ _Je vois la vie en rose,”_ Alex whispered along, and John felt a smile rise to his lips. 

They were young, and foolish, and in love, and, somehow, John knew that they’d make it. 

_Give your heart and soul to me,  
And life will always be;  
La vie en rose._

**Author's Note:**

> these nerds are ruining my life
> 
> tumblr: schvylers  
> twitter: @eyydotham


End file.
